


It's Not A Real Christmas Part Until You Stagger Up The Stairs

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Connor Gets Drunk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Connor was comfortable in crowds. He could navigate through them with ease, like water flowing down a mountain stream. He could hide in plain sight, assassinate targets and keep moving undetected, he could even pickpocket high level targets without them noticing. Crowds were his element.That being said, Connor did better in big crowds than he did small ones, she decided. Anonymity was his friend, being onymous was not. And as she looked over at him from the kitchen, she knew she needed to get over him or he was going to explode.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	It's Not A Real Christmas Part Until You Stagger Up The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Christmas fics! Here we go people! Enjoy! -Thorne

Connor was comfortable in crowds. He could navigate through them with ease, like water flowing down a mountain stream. He could hide in plain sight, assassinate targets and keep moving undetected, he could even pickpocket high level targets without them noticing. Crowds were his element.

That being said, Connor did better in big crowds than he did small ones, she decided. Anonymity was his friend, being onymous was not. And as she looked over at him from the kitchen, she knew she needed to get over him or he was going to explode.

She smiled, nodding at the guests until she was behind Terry. She laid her hands on his shoulders, quipping, “Terry, would you a be a dear and go see if Godfrey needs any help gathering a bit more firewood?” He nodded and tipped his hat, saying goodbye to Connor before walking off.

Connor let out a quiet, but heavy sigh and she chuckled. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, if I didn’t know you better, I would assume you’d eaten holly berries.”

He huffed as she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. “It is…” his face pinched, like he was trying to find a less hurtful word to describe the residents with. “ _difficult_ , to be around people for so long.”

“I can tell.”

His amber eyes drifted to her. “You can, (Y/N)?”

She nodded. “Yeah, you look like you did when Mister Revere kept touching you.” A grin crossed her lips as he couldn’t help but make the same face. “ _That look! That’s the one_!”

His eyes narrowed. “You are teasing, Otsi’tsa.”

(Y/N) snorted, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw. “Just a bit.” He grunted at the display of affection, especially around others and she pulled away, holding something out for him. “Drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

He took the mug from her, wrapping both hands around it. It looked tiny in his large ones. “It is warm.”

She almost rolled her eyes. “ _Stellar observation_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton. Those cloudy wisps coming from the liquid _couldn’t_ tell me.”

Connor full on glared at her and took a sip.

“Trying to burn some holes in me, darling?” His eyes narrowed and she patted his arm. “Alright, I’m going to go back to the kitchen.” She saw his hand reach out for her and she smiled. “Remember, just smile and nod. That’s all you gotta do, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It’ll be over as soon as you know it.” His groan of defeat made her giggle as she turned around.

*******

“—And I tell you, it’s a miracle we managed to get it all delivered!”

The group around Godfrey laughed, and (Y/N) snorted, raising the cup to her lips. “Well that’s because you and Terry wait ‘til the last minute to get orders done, Godfrey.” Their wives chuckled as their husbands’ necks disappeared into their shoulders.

She was about to say something even more scathing when someone nuzzled into her backside. (Y/N) froze and almost pulled away when the smell of pine and warm spices wafted up her nose. She relaxed when their chin propped on her shoulder, their arms wrapping firmly around her waist.

Turning her head, she smiled at Connor, a little confused at such upfront affection. “You okay, big-guy?”

He offered her a toothy smile. “I am fine.” A giggle escaped him and (Y/N)’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me,” he murmured.

She blinked at him. “ _Did you just_ _giggle_?” Connor shook his head, but the grin growing larger on his face told her otherwise.

“ _No_ ,” he giggled, halfway titling his face until his mouth was against her shoulder.

(Y/N) tipped her head at the others who were smiling at them and edged away, Connor stumbling with her, arms still wrapped around her. “Okay big-guy, _what’d you get into_?”

He shook his head, dark brows furrowing as he asked, “What?” She tried to turn but his arms tightened, and he whined, “ _Nooooo don’t move_.”

“Big-guy, I need to look at you.”

“Why? You look at me every day.”

She rolled her eyes. “I do, but I need to ask you something.”

“No.”

(Y/N) sighed, then took a sharp gasp. “ _Ow_!” she whimpered and immediately his hands left her waist. She spun around on him.

Connor’s eyes were wide with fear and she almost felt bad at how panicked he was. “Did I hurt you? (Y/N), are you—”

She leaned forward and sniffed, recoiling slightly, and said, “Yep, _that’s_ what I figured.”

“Figured what?” he questioned; eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, how many of those _cider mugs_ have you had?” she enquired with humor lacing her tone.

He went quiet a moment and stared at his left hand. Slowly, he raised it, showing four fingers. “This many.”

“ _Oh dear_ ,” (Y/N) said, running her hands down her face before cupping his cheeks. “Big-guy those had _alcohol_ in them.”

His eyebrows shot up. “They did?” He shook his head in disbelief. “They did not taste like alcohol.”

She nodded. “That’s because cider tastes differently than ale, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“It tastes _better_ ,” he giggled, reaching up to squeeze her hands against his face. “Your hands are warm, Otsi’tsa.”

(Y/N) snorted and smushed his face, murmuring, “ _My momma was a guppy, my daddy was a guppy, I’m a guppy._ ” He let out a grunt and she stopped. “C’mon big-guy, it’s time you head to bed. I’ll help you up the stairs.”

“I am _not_ a child, (Y/N).” he countered. “I can go up _myself_.” Connor said confidently, puffing out his chest.

She cocked her head to the side. “ _Oh really_?” he nodded, and she gestured to the stairs, challenging, “ _Well then, be my guest and prove me wrong_.”

“ _I will_.” He retorted, but when he turned the corner of the dining room and appeared at the stairs, he stared at the first one with apprehension.

“ _Go on big-guy_ ,” Connor heard her dare. “ _Walk up the stairs by yourself_.”

He scowled and grabbed the railing, putting his foot on the first one. “I told you _I_ could do it.”

“You’re on the _first_ step, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Get up _halfway_ and _then_ you can brag.” He growled and took another step up, feeling the world starting to shift.

Somehow, especially to her amazement, he’d actually managed to make it up halfway, but that’s when things started going downhill, and by downhill, she meant that he was falling backwards.

(Y/N) hauled up the stairs and pressed against his back, shoving him forward. “ _No! No! Don’t fall backwards_!”

“I do not feel good,” Connor moaned, and she couldn’t help but cackle.

“Welcome to being drunk, big-guy.” She pushed up against his back. “C’mon, you gotta help me or else we’re both gonna end up in a pile at the bottom of the steps.”

“I am trying,” he said, lifting a suddenly heavy foot.

“Oh my god, Ratonhnhaké:ton, _why_ are _you_ so _heavy_?” (Y/N) complained, pushing harder at his back. “ _What do you eat_?”

“I am,” he started with a grunt. “A growing man.”

“ _You weigh_ ,” she groaned, “ _Like two hundred pounds_.”

“It is _muscle_!” Connor defended.

“Yeah! Muscular like a co—”

“Do _not_ call me a barn animal.” He deadpanned.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “Fine. You’re muscular like a _reindeer_.”

They managed to get up the stairs and collapsed on the second floor, (Y/N) atop Connor, who had his face pressed into the floor.

He mumbled something and she lifted her head, face pinching as she said, “What?”

Connor turned his head. “I am _not_ moving again until my head stops spinning.”

(Y/N) nodded. “I second that motion.”

For a few moments, they were silent, then he said, “(Y/N), I am cold.”

She stretched out across his back. “How’s that?”

His back and shoulders rumbled with laughter. “Much better.”

“Good, because I’m not moving either.”

“Oh?”

“Nope. I’m much too comfortable.”

“I am _not_ a pillow.”

“ _You’re my pillow, big-guy_.” (Y/N) leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. “ _Forever_.”

Connor’s face lit up like the brightest night star. “ _I like the sound of that_.”


End file.
